memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
June Westmore
]] June Westmore is a makeup artist and member of the who worked on , , , and four . She was married to Monty Westmore until his death in and is the sister-in-law to Michael Westmore, aunt-in-law to Michael Westmore, Jr. and McKenzie Westmore, and niece-in-law to Pat Westmore. During her time on Star Trek she was also credited as June Haymore, June Abston Haymore, Jane Haymore, and June Abston-Haymore. Westmore worked as make up artist for Michelle Forbes on the episode . In late , Westmore accidentally appeared in the sixth season episode when she was sitting in a corridor during filming. Due to the camera angles she was visible in this episode. On The Next Generation and the following feature films, Westmore worked as makeup artist for Marina Sirtis. She also did Sirtis' makeup on her wedding with Michael Lamper in . http://www.flickr.com/photos/52628702@N05/page6/ For her work on Star Trek, Westmore received the following Emmy Award and nominations for Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Gerald Quist, Hank Edds, Doug Drexler, John Caglione, Jr., and Ron Walters * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Gerald Quist, Ron Walters, Bob Scribner, Ken Diaz, Karen Westerfield, Richard Snell, and Tania McComas * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Gilbert A. Mosko, Debbie Zoller, Tina Hoffman, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Kevin Haney, and Michael Key * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Mary Kay Morse, Ellis Burman, Jr., Belinda Bryant, Karen Iverson, Karen Westerfield, Brad Look, David Quashnick, Earl Ellis, Joe Podnar, R. Stephen Weber, Jeff Lewis, Sandra Rowden, Toby Lamm, Michael F. Blake, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Tina Hoffman, and Natalie Wood * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Art Anthony, Belinda Bryant, David DeLeon, Suzanne Diaz, Earl Ellis, Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Joe Podnar, Karen Westerfield, and Natalie Wood In 1996 Westmore received an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Miniseries or a Special for her work on the television comedy The Late Shift which she shared with her husband and makeup artist Sharin Helgestad. In 2000 she received a Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nomination for Best Period Makeup – Television (for a Mini-Series or Movie of the Week) for her work on the television drama Lansky. Westmore started to work in the makeup department in the 1980s and received credits on projects such as the television drama Don't Ask Me, Ask God (1984), the fantasy adventure Masters of the Universe (1987, with Michael Westmore, Gerald Quist, Michael Burnett, and Todd McIntosh), the action comedy Traxx (1988), the horror film Dracula's Widow (1988, with Dean Gates), the television drama When We Were Young (1989), and the horror film Lisa (1990, with Susan Carol Schwary). While working on several Trek projects, Westmore was also makeup and hair stylist on the thriller Outbreak (1995, with Ellis Burman, Jr., Vivian McAteer, Diane Pepper, and Monty Westmore), the comedy For Better or Worse (1995), the thriller Mad City (1997, with Allan A. Apone and Alex Proctor), the television science fiction film The Warlord: Battle for the Galaxy (1997, with Jake Garber, Sharin Helgestad, Norma Lee, Kenny Myers, and Josée Normand), the science fiction film Sphere (1998, with Allan A. Apone and Christopher Allen Nelson), the thriller U.S. Marshals (1998, with Allan A. Apone and Monty Westmore), the drama Where the Money Is (2000, with her husband), the fantasy film How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), the comedy sequel Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001), 's science fiction blockbuster Artificial Intelligence: AI (2001), and the crime thriller City of Ghosts (2002). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** Season 3 (26 episodes, credited as June Abston Haymore) ** Season 4 (26 episodes, credited as June Abston Haymore) ** Season 5 (26 episodes, credited as June Abston Haymore) ** Season 6 (26 episodes, credited as June Abston Haymore) ** Season 7 (26 episodes, credited as June Abston Haymore) * ** (credited as June Haymore) ** ** ** External links * * Category:Makeup staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Performers Category:TNG performers